PROMPT BY Req
by rainy hearT
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan prompt yang di req oleh member Kyumin and Friends grup di facebook. Prompt ini sudah diteruskan menjadi drabble singkat. Happy KyuDays... Penasaran, gimana serunya main prompt rame-rame... ayo ikutan!
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY KYU DAYS!**

Hari ini 우리 사랑하는 아빠 Ulang tahun yang ke 27...

Happy Birthday!

Kita do'akan semua yang terbaik buat Kyuappa, dan semoga makin cintah sama Ming Umma.

Nah, buat ngeramein haru Ultah Kyu appa aku udah ngadain PROMPT by req di Grup Kyumin and Friends yang ada di Facebook. Prompt itu udah aku terusin dan aku selesain jadi sebuah drabble. Sekarang kita share yah...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt req by Andi Sartika<strong>

**"Hei Kyu,, aku lagi teringat sesuatu" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang lagi sibuk memakan kue ulang tahunnya, seolah mengatakan 'apa?'. " Kau pernah bilang beberapa hari yang lalu kalau di ulang tahunmu yang sekarang kamu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padaku. Apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyu tersenyum kemudian berbisik di telinga Sungmin ...**

**.**

"Apa Kyu?"

"Tidak jadi, aku sudah lupa." Kyuhyun kemudian mulai ikut memakan kue Sungmin. Karena merasa kecewa, Sungmin menyembunyikan kuenya di belakang tangannya.

"KAu bukan pelupa Kyuu, kau pasti mau menghindar. Ugh... menyebalkan."

"Memang kenapa? Sepertinya kau mengharapkan sesuatu?"

"Ah.. sudah tidak ingin mendengar lagi." Sungmin meletakkan kuenya di meja. "Sana, makan saja kuemu. Aku mau tidur saja."

"Eih... uri bunny marah."

"Ahni, aku tidak marah." Sungmin berhenti sejenak dan menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun. "Kau saja yang suka menghindar."

"Memangnya kau berharap aku mengatakan apa?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mencium wangi leher Sungmin yang manis dan terasa seperti cerry. Kyuhyun mengecupi pelipis Sungmin.

"Aku tidak berharap, apa-apa. Ah... sudahlah, happy birthday Kyunie." Sungmin memutar tubuhnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan berjinjit sedikit lalu mencium perlahan bibir tebal Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya berharap kau mengatakan sesuatu, yah... mungkin yang bisa membuatku senang."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia memegang satu tangan Sungmin dan mengarahkannya ke bokongnya, lalu mengarahkannya masuk kedalam kantong celananya. Ia mendekati telinga Sungmin. "Pakailah..."

"Kyu..." Sungmin hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang ia temukan di kantong celana Kyuhyun.

"Hadiah untukmu, baby Ming."

Kyuhyun mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Sungmin dan memakaikannya di jari Sungmin. "Ah... pas sekali."

"Sungmin-ah... itu aku yang pilih lho...!"

"YAHHH! HEECHULL!"

Dan lagi-lagi, Heechul oppa yang cantik jelita, menjadi pengganggunya. Ahahhaa...!

**END**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt req dari Lee Lees Kim:<strong>

**Kyuhyun merasa ada yang memeluknya erat dari arah belakang,,seketika kyuhyun pun mengernyit kaget dan saat dia membalikkan badanya,dia amat terkejut ****ternyata yang memeluknya erat tersebut adalah...**

Heechul.

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan kedua tangan Heechul di pingangnya. "Yah... Apa-apaan sih Hyung. Aku kira..."

"Sungmin. Huuuh!" Heechul mendorong wajah Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar itu. "Mengharap saja, Kyu. Sungmin masih ada di Manila, dan kau masih harus main drama musical dengan Nenek lampir itu."

"Namanya juga cari uang, Hyung."

Kyuhyun menghampiri Heechul yang sedang bermain dengan Heebum. " Jangan dekat-dekat, kau membuat Heebum takut."

"Ih... pelit sekali."

"Bukannyakau juga harus syuting radio star?"

"Ah, iya ... hampir lupa."

Kyuhyun segera beranjak ke kamarnya. Tapi saat melewati kamar Sungmin, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Kamarnya terbuka dan juga samar terdengar suara orang bernyanyi.

Kyuhyun mulai takut dan merinding. Sejak kapan di dorm mereka ada hantu? Tapi, Kyuhyun harus memastikannya. "Ugh... baiklah, akan aku pastikan."

Kyuhyun membuka kamar Sungmin yang memang ternyata tidak di kunci. Semakin ia masuk kedalam, semakin keras nyanyian terdengar.

Kyuhyun berjalan semakin pelan dan takut-takut. "Kenapa seperti suara Sungmin?"

Akhirnya dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"YA!"

"Aww... Ming!"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang sukses menjadi sasaran tepat lemparan spons gosok dengan stik panjang yang keras. "Pasti hidungku berdarah." Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin membersihkan wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Mianhe, Kyu... aku..."

"Bukannya harusnya kau ke Manila, lalu kenapa masih disini?"

"Aku ketinggalan pesawat, jadi ya... besok saja."

Kyuhyun terpesona.. Ah, bibir pouty Sungmin memang sangat cantik. Dan terlebih, tubuh Sungmin hanya berbalut busa yang perlahan meletus dan menghilang dari tubuh Sungmin.

"AWWW..." Sungmin menjerit pelan, saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas bokongnya.

"Kyu, besok aku harus ke Manila da_"

"Kan perginya besok, jadi sekarang main denganku."

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah. "Kyuhhh...

**END**

.

.

* * *

><p>Prompt req <strong>Sunrise NukoSatry Fadia<strong>:

**Hyung, kau melihat ming hyung dimana? Aniyo. eeeeee, ooooo..isk dia dimana? Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...**

.  
>Kyuhyun sudah mencari Sungmin ke seluruh penjuru dorm, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Ia baru saja menelfon Ryeowook, dan namja itu hanya mengatakan ia pergi hanya bersama Eunhyuk.<p>

Ia sempat bertanya pada Heechul, tapi yang ada malah ia diacuhkan.

"Ugh! Kenapa semya hyung pergi dan tidak mempedulikan aku, padahal aku sedang sakit." Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia merasa tidak dipedulikan. Kyuhyun kemudian menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut tebal, dan iseng-iseng ia memotretnya dan mengunggahnya di twitter.

kyuhyun tak pernah cengeng,tapi ia sedih karena tak ada satupun hyung yang mempedulikannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidur, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap...

.  
>cklek...<p>

"Kyu?"

'Suara Sungmin hyung... ' Kyuhyun langsung berpura-pura memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Nde Ming, dan tak ada satupun yang merawatku. Bahkan mereka semua pergi. Ah... aku juga lapar."

"Mianhe, Kyunie. Sekarang tunggulah disini karena aku akan membuatkanmu bubur."

"Ah... ahni. Nanti saja Ming, sekarang temani aku tidur dulu."

"Kau yakin? Bukannya kau lapar? "

"Jika aku sudah tidur kau baru boleh pergi dan memasak. Dan bangunkan aku jika sudah matang nanti."

"Aigo! Manja sekali!"

"Yah Heechul hyung, diamlah. Jangan mengganggu kami."

.

**END**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt req by: Cho KyuMin ElfJoyer<strong>

**Kyuhyun tengah mengintip kegiatan seseorang yang tengah bercanda dengan temannya dari ujung tangga sekolahnya. Dengan serius Kyuhyun memperhatikan Si namja manis yg dikaguminya. Ia kaget saat sang namja manis menuju kearahnya, kemudian Kyuhyun dengan cepat menaiki tangga untuk kabur. Tapi...**

GUBRAK!

Kyuhyun harus rela jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit hanya karena tak melihat anak tanga yang ia naiki. Kyuhyun meringis, memasang wajah polosnya yang gagal itu. Sementara Sungmin, ia sempat tertawa sebelum akhirnya menolong Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau melihat tangganya." Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia merapikan seragam Kyuhyun dan memasangkan kembali kacamatanya. "Untung saja kacamatamu tidak pecah."

MAu tak mau Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Sungmin memang benar-benar manis. Dilihat dari jauh saja dia sangat indah, dan jika dilihat dari jarak dekat seperti ini...

"Kyu... Hei, jangan melamun."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menunduk. "Eh... kau tahu namaku?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Ia menegakkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat dagunya. "Untuk namja tampan sepertimu, aku tahu semua tentangmu."

Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun merasa pusing.

"Kyu... ah... kau mimisan! Aigo...!"

.  
>Brugh...<p>

"Yah! KYU..!" Sungmi melihat ke sekitarnya. "Hyukkie-ah...! Tolong, Kyuhyun pingsan!"

"Kyuhyun? Siapa dia?"

Meski Hyukkie tak tahu pasti siapa Kyuhyun, tapi ia tetap mendekat pada Sungmin dan menolong namja nerd yang aneh si kutu buku yang sedang di tolong Sungmin.

"Ini salahmu, Ming. Dia selalu mimisan jika bertemu denganmu."

Sementara Sungmin dan Hyuk kesusahan memapah tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum dalam mimpinya. Ah... ini indah sekali. 'Aku tak menyangka, Sungmin sunbae tahu aku.'

**END**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>prompt req: Whulan Octantya M. Peni<strong>

**.**  
><strong>sungmin baru saja selangkah masuk ke kamarnya, dan <strong>**begitu terkejut setelah melihat kyuhyun...**

.  
>sedang bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Sungmin merasa heran karena jarang sekali Kyuhyun menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut, bahkan sampai tak terlihat apapun. Dan lagi ini musim panas,apakah Kyuhyun sakit lagi?<p>

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hhhhh..."

Sungmin merasa mendengar suara-suara yang emmmm... yah seperti mendesah.

Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun sedang bermain sendiri? Aish... Sungmin mencoba menghilangkan pikiran kotornya.

Kyuhyun habis sakit jadi tak mungkin ia sedang... eum...

Ah mungkin saja dia demam lagi. Sungmin segera berlari menuju kasur Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian berusaha membuka gumpalan selimut yang melilit tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..."

"Eh...Ming..."

Wajah Sungmin memerah. "Ah... Mianhe Kyunie, aku pikir kau sakit lagi jadi... "

"Ah... Ming, aku ... ini..."

" Sebaiknya aku pergi saja."

Sungmin hendak berbalik tapi Kyuhyun meraih tangannya dan menarik lembut tubuh Sungmin. "Aku memang sudah sembuh tapi ini sakit Ming..." Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan Sungmin menuju ke bagian bawahnya.

"Mmmhh...Ming." Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan Sungmin untuk meremas litte Cho yang sudah mengeras.

"Salahmu sendiri melihat video seperti itu."

"Itu karena kau tak memberikan aku jat..."

"Yah! Kalau mau main, cepatlah. Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi."

Mendengar suara cempreng Heechul, tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun langsung turun dari bed-nya dan kemudian menutup jendela balcon tempat Heechul tengah mengintip mereka.

"Jangan menggangguku! Dasar Janda kesepian!"

"Awas kau Kyu!"

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt req by Megumi Kishimoto<strong>

**Mulutnya kembali dibuat ternganga, pemandangan yang -menurutnya- terlihat begitu indah itu seolah menyilaukan matanya. Sosok tampan itu sedikit membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding kamar mandi didepannya, mengutuk segala sensasi panas yang kini semakin menjalari tubuhnya, harum vanila yang singgah pada indra penciumannya itu seolah memabukan, semakin besar, hasrat yang seolah memuncak dan berpusat pada tubuh bagian selatannya. Demi tuhan, demi seluruh panggilan setan yang selama ini ia terima, dan demi semua koleksi game yang ia punya, mengintip seorang Lee Sungmin yang tengah mandi itu tak berbeda seperti kau yang berniat mengambil madu di sarang lebah, begitu manis.. dan memabukan. Namun disaat bersamaan dapat membuatmu menjerit frustasi karena sengatan-sengatan panas tak terduga. "oh, so damn Lee Sungmin."**

Kyuhyun berulang kali meneguk air liurnya, dan bahkan sempat mengusap air liur yang masih keluar dari bibirnya. Kedua matanya semakin terbuka lebar saat melihat Sungmin tengah mengusap spons penuh busa sabun di dadanya. "Ugh... bahkan nipplenya pun sangat merah." Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi tangannya mulai menjalar kebawah dan berhenti tepat diantara kedua kakinya. Ia sempat mengumpat pelan saat merasakan bahwa little Cho sudah benar-benar mengeras. "Sial..."

Kyuhyun menggeram pelan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu. Semakin menggila saat Sungmin tengah mengusap kedua sisi butt penuhnya yang sangat menggoda. Kyuhyun semakin merasa panas tak karuan.

Dengan tergesa dia menurunkan boxer serta celana panjangnya. Ia segera meraih juniornya dan mulai mengurutnya perlahan.

Kyuhyun semakin dan semakin menggila. Sungmin tengah memainkan juniornya yang hampir menegang. Membiarkan tangannya yang penuh dengan buih sabun memanjakan junironya. Terkadang terdengar lenguhan pelan Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun semakin menggila.

Pluk...

Eh?

Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Ada yang menepuk bahunya. Dan belum sempat ia menoleh kebelanga, wajah evil nan menakutkan itu muncul di samping wajah Kyuhyun. "Hei... jangan berdiri di pintu seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa tak kesana saja dan bermain dengannya. Bodoh!"

"Pergi kau hyung... dasar setan menyebalkan! Janda kesepian, kau suka sekali mengganggu kesenanganku."

Setelah berhasil mengusir Heechul keluar dari kamar tidur Sungmin, Kyuhyun kemudian bergegas hendak kembali ke kamar mandi dan meneruskan kegiatannya, tapi...

"Ming..."

Entah harus shock atau senang, tapi yang jelas little Cho sangat bahagia saat menemukan Sungmin sudah siap menerimanya, terlentang di bed lebar, dengan senyum sexynya.

"Happy birthday BabyKyu..."

**END**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>prompt req dari: Tyarha Ciie' D'Rezpector Pororo:…<strong>

**Sungmin diam2 datang ke drama musical kyuhyun untuk memberi kejutan. Tapi disana tidak sengaja sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sedang. . .**

berusaha melepaskan kostum yang ia pakai. Sungmin mendekat dengan perlahan, hampir tak bersuara. Ia menutup ruang ganti itu dengan sangat perlahan, berdo'a dalam hati agar kyuhyun tak menyadari keberadaannya. Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tak menyadari kehadirannya. Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci, Sungmin mengendap pelan menuju meja rias, dan meraih ikat kepala Kyuhyun. Ia mengambilnya dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Sungmin mengikatnya untuk menutupi kedua mata Kyuhyun.

"Hei ..! " Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menangkap orang yang mengerjainya. Tapi Sungmin sangat pintar, ia bersembunyi dibelakang Kyuhyun dan terus memegang ikat kepala itu.

Tawa Sungmin hampir pecah saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengeluh, dan ia juga kasihan karena ia sadar ia sudah menarik ikat kepala itu terlalu keras.

"Yah! Cho Sungmin, jangan pikir aku tak tau itu kau ya! "

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, dengan sengaja membuat Sungmin kewalahan dan akhirnya melepaskan ikat kepala itu.

"Ah..Kyunie tidak asik. Kukira kau tak tahu itu aku. "

"Salah sendiri, kau pakai parfum yang sama." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meraih dagu Sungmin. "Jangan seperti itu didepanku, aku bisa menyerangmu kapan saja."

Bukannya berhenti memainnkan lidah dan bibirnya, Sungmin malah semakin menggodanya. Ia menjilat telinga Kyuhyun, "Aku sudah mengunci pintunya."

"Dasar kelinci nakal."

.

**END**

.

.

Gimana? Ayik kan main prompt by req. NAh, kalau ada yang mau ikutan main, cukup komen atau send PM ke aku lewat FFn. Kajja, kita ramein ultah Uri Appa...

LOVE YA!


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY KYU DAYS! **

**Part 2**

Hari ini adalah **D+4 **우리 사랑하는 아빠 Ulang tahun yang ke 27...

Happy Birthday!

Kita do'akan semua yang terbaik buat Kyuappa, dan semoga makin cintah sama Ming Umma.

Nah, buat ngeramein haru Ultah Kyu appa aku udah ngadain PROMPT by req di Grup Kyumin and Friends yang ada di Facebook. Prompt itu udah aku terusin dan aku selesain jadi sebuah drabble. Sekarang kita share yah...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt req by Oktavia Putri Rahmawati<strong>

Kyuhyun tampak begitu bersemangat menemui hyung kesayangannya malam itu. Ia sudah siap-siap membuka kamar milik mereka berdua di dorm ketika ia mendengar suara-suara aneh di baliknya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia membuka pintu kamaritu dengan kasar dan begitu terkejut mendapati Sungminnya ternyata sedang ...

.

Duduk didepan laptop kesayangannya. Awalnya Kyuhyun tak curiga tapi saat melihat kebawah_

Kyuhyun memasang smirk andalannya. Ia meletakkan begitu saja sekotak pizza yang tadinya akan menjadi makan malam mereka. Kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan sambil membuka satu persatu pakaiannya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun memang tak kotak-kotak seperti Siwon, namun tetap saja sangat sexy. Terlebih cahaya remang di kamar mereka membuat suasana semakin panas. Sungmin sendiri tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Namja manis itu sudah berusaha menyangkal, meski hanya dengan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi, Kyuhyun tak percaya begitu saja. Kyuhyun mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, membuka kaitan kancing celananya.

"Jangan memasang wajah polosmu, Ming. JAngan buat aku seperti penjahat yang akan memperkosamu."

"Tapi Kyu, ugh... ini tadi, aku hanya... Eum..."

Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan Sungmin. Tanpa basa-basi dia menarik Sungmin untuk mengikutinya dan memposisikan namja itu di bed lebar mereka. Awalnya Sungmin hendak menolak, tapi hembusan nafas Kyuhyun dan suara sexy yang menggoda telinganya benar-benar membuat Sungmin tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kukira kau tak suka dengan hasil rekaman itu. Apakah kita harus buat film yang lain? Untuk koleksimu, baby Ming..."

"Awwhhh.. Kyuhhh..."

"Upss... mianhe, bukankah tadi kau sudah memasukkan tiga jarimu?"

"Iya tapi tadi aku baru saja nghhhh..."

END

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt req by Fifin YuliElf Jongwoon<strong>

Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruangan konseling. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari songsaenim di depannya, Sungmin. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang tadi kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun."

...  
>"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."<p>

"Lalu kau melempar Siwon seonsaengnim dengan batu itu, kau sebut apa?"

"Aku masih baik hati saat melemparnya dengan batu yang kecil." Kyuhyun tersenyum jahat, ia teringat perbuatannya tadi yang hingga akhirnya membuatnya sampai lagi dan lagi di ruang konseling bersama Sungmin.

"Apa kau memang ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah?"

"Ahni, itu bukan salahku. Aku tidak bersalah, yang salah adalah si kuda yang sok itu." Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua lengannya didadanya.

"Tapi kau terlalu sering melakukan tindakan seperti itu. Memarahi siswa yang lain dan bahkan kau berani memukul mereka. Dan juga kau tanpa rasa takut, melempar seonsaengnim dengan batu. Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa." Kyuhyun mulai memasang wajah memelasnya. Ia sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah karena telah bertindak keterlaluan seperti itu. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun merasa kesal lagi jika mengingat hal yang menjadi alasan ia melakukan itu.

"Ah... sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Aku akan memanggil orang tuamu, dan sebaiknya kau mulai memilih sekolah baru yang lainnya karena kemungkinan besar kami akan mengeluarkanmu."

"YAH! Mana boleh begitu! Aku hanya tak suka mereka melihatmu dengan wajah penuh nafsu seperti itu. Mereka menjijikkan! Dan kau harus ingat, kau tunanganku sebentar lagi kita akan menikah. Aku tak suka mereka menginginkan apa yang jadi milikku."

"Kyuhyunie..."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, kemudian mengusap lembut rambut ikalnya. "Ah... dasar anak kecil."

.  
>END<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt yang udah di post Tia Mutiah di kolom komen, aku repost lagi di wall:<strong>

"Aishh.. telat lagi.." keluh Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunukkan pukul 06.30. Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju halte bis sambil berdoa agar tak ketinggalan bis menuju sekolahnya dan melihat seorang namja manis yang sudah satu bulan ini dia perhatikan di dalam bis.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menaiki bis menuju sekolahnya. Karena Kyuhyun sedikit terlambat, akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di dalam bis itu. Kyuhyun pun langsung mencari sosok namja manis itu.

"Dimana dia ? biasanya dia duduk di barisan paling belakang." batin Kyuhyun. Ternyata benar. Sosok yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun tengah asyik duduk sambil mendengarkan earphone berwarna pink sambil memejamkan matanya. "Bahkan tidur saja dia terlihat sangat imut." batin Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang namja manis.

Kyuhyun sampai di sekolah dengan selamat. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari namja manis itu. "Siapa ya namja itu ? Aku harus berkenalan dengannya.." pikir Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa terasa, bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pulang. Kyuhyun buru - buru menuju halte bis.

Tidak disangka, namja manis itu juga sedang berada di dalam bis yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Hati Kyuhyun sangat berdebar - debar. Namja manis itu sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu bis, hanya bisa memandangnya. Ketika namja manis itu melihat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo Kyuhyun, kau harus berkenalan dengannya." batin kyuhyun.

Tak lama, ada seorang ibu yang sedang membawa anaknya dan namja manis itu mempersilahkan tempat duduknya untuk ibu tersebut. Namja manis itu berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

Jantung Kyuhyun sangat berdebar ketika namja manis itu mendekat. Namja manis itu melihat Kyuhyun, tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Mereka pun tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, penumpang bis berkurang dan akhirnya Kyuhyun dan namja manis itu duduk berdampingan. Mereka tersenyum lagi ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. "Ayo Kyu, ini kesempatanmu." batin Kyuhyun.

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya di depan namja manis itu. "hai, aku Kyuhyun.." dengan nada tergagap. Namja manis itu tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan menjabatnya. "Aku Sungmin.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan mencintaimu, Sungmin.." batin Kyuhyun.  
>"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun.." jawab Sungmin.<p>

"Kau ?!" kaget Kyuhyun.  
>Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tertawa.<p>

**END**

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt Req by Fanny Devina Nababan<strong>

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin dari balik komputernya, yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas karena perintah tidak jelas Kyuhyun-kepala polisi itu...

.

Kyuhyun semakin gemas, terlebih saat melihat gerakan bibir Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat sexy. Bibir Sungmin memang sedikit terluka, karena sempat berduel dengan penjahat yang saat ini laporannya sedang dikerjakan oleh Sungmin.

Sesekali, terlintas dalam pikiran Kyuhyun untuk mengusap bibir Sungmin atau setidaknya memberikan obat agar darah tak kembali keluar dan lukanya mengering. Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling kantor mereka. Tak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua, rupanya Donghae sudah pergi untuk makan siang dan yang lainnya sedang dinas luar.

Kyuhyun meraih bunga sedapatnya (bunga diatas meja Heechul, asistennya)dan menyembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Lalu Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tegap sambil terus tersenyum menuju kearah Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri tahu kehadiarn Kyuhyun, karena namja itu jelas-jelas berjalan didepannya dan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Sungmin menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya, dan kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Mau apa lagi?"

Kyuhyun duduk dengan seksinya di atas meja Sungmin, tempat didepan Sungmin. Ia mengeluarkan bunganya dan kemudian memainkannya di bibir Sungmin. "Kasihan sekali, bibirmu terluka."

"Aku tahu. Huh... sudahlah jangan menggangguku."

Sungmin menyingkirkan bunga yang dipegang Kyuhyun hingga jatuh di lantai. Kyuhyun memasang wajah aegyonya yang gagal. "Kasihan sekali, bunganya jatuh."

"Pergi dan jangan menggangguku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika laporan ini harus selesai hari ini. Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Aih... masih marah rupanya."

"YAH! Siapa yang tak akan marah coba? Kau memarahiku di depan yang lain, seenaknya mentang-mentang jabatanmu lebih tinggi dariku."

Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. "Mianhe..."

"Ish...kau tega sekali padaku. Sudah sana, jangan harap aku akan membukakan pintu rumah kita malam ini. Tidur saja sana di ruanganmu yang besar itu! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Tapi Ming, malam ini kan ulang tahunku masa tidak ada jat..."

"Yah... dasar mesum."

"AWWW... Ming!"

Dan Sungmin berjalan dengan cantiknya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengaduh sakit karena kakinya diinjak dengan keras oleh Sungmin. "Aku tidak peduli, dasar menyebalkan!"

**END**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt req by: Jasmine Cho<strong>

Sungmin baru saja sampai dorm, saat melewati ruang tv dia tidak sengaja melihat kyuhyun sedang...

menelfon seseorang. Yah... sepertinya memang seperti itu. Kyuhyun sedang sibuk berbicara dengan entah siapa. Karena penasaran, Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Telfon siapa Kyu?"

Dan saat mendengar Sungmin, Kyuhyun terlihat gugup. Dia langsung mematikan panggilannya dan kemudian tersenyum canggung kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa aneh, ia kemudian duduk manja di pangkuan Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun agar namja itu melupakan ponselnya. Ia curiga, Kyuhyun baru saja menghubungi seseorang yang entah siapa itu. Atau jangan-jangan namja itu baru saja menelfon Changmin. Ugh... Sungmin teringat semalam, Kyuhyun pulang larut dan memilih meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di dorm.

"Pasti tadi menelfon Changmin."

"Ahni, aku hanya mendengarkan musik. Tidak menelfon siapapun."

"Bohong. Semalam kau sudah seharian bermain dengannya, bahkan kau merayakan ulang tahunmu dengannya dan_"

"Tap kan kemarin malam aku sudah merayakannya denganmu."

"Tetap saja kau memilih menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Apa sih yang kalian lakukan sampai pulang selarut itu?"

Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menjelaskan pada Sungmin, dan saat Kyuhyun lalai dengan cepat Sungmin meraih ponsel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah mencoba mengambil ponsel itu tapi, saat melihat tatapan tajam Sungmin, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ming... aku tidak menelfon siapapun. Aku hanya..."

"Mulai berbohong ya? Ini, entry terakhir dan disini tertulis jelas kau menelfon Soojung Kim. Aish... mulai berbohong yah."

Dan tanpa babibu, Sungmin langsung menelfon nama itu. Sungmin menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"Yobosseo..."

"Kim Soojung-ssi aku_"

"Ah.. Kyuhyun oppa. Kenapa suaramu berbeda? Mianhe, tadi telfonnya mati sendiri."

"Bukan mati sendiri, memang aku matikan."

"Kyuhyun oppa, mianhe jika membuat oppa marah. Aku sudah meminta pengrajinnya untuk berusaha lebih cepat menyelesaikan cincin pesana Kyuhyun oppa."

"Uh... "

"Nde, mungkin akan selesai besok pagi. Mianhe, Oppa. Ah... sampaikan salamku untuk Sungmin Oppa."

Setelah itu Sungmin hanya bisa menatap malu pada Kyuhyun. Ia segera menyudahi panggilan itu.

"Soojung itu hanya seorang manager di sebuah toko langgananku."

"Ah... Mianhe, Kyunie."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin ke pelukannya dan mencium bibir shape M nya dengan lembut. "Padahal harusnya jadi kejutan."

"Mianhe..."

**END**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt req by KyuMin WineCouple<strong>

Kyuhyun mencintai sungmin,, tapi rasanya sulit bagi kyuhyun untuk bisa memiliki sungmin,..

.

Seorang Pangeran dan juga putra mahkota dari kerajaan tempatnya bekerja, hanya sebagai pelayan rendahan yang setiap harinya membersihkan kebun kerajaan.

Pernah Kyuhyun bermimpi jika dia akan berada di tahta itu dengan menggenggam tangan Sungmin, tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin. Terlebih dia seorang namja dan Sungmin, meski dia seorang pangeran yang bahkan lebih cantik dari putri manapun tapi dia tetap seorang pangeran, namja.

"KYU!"

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, mendengar teriakan kepala pelayan. Rupanya dia sudah terlalu lama melamun. "Antarkan ini ke kamar Pangeran. Kau harus pastikan, kau mengganti bunga yang lama dengan yang baru, dan juga bawa bunga mawar ini dan letakkan di tepian kolam pemandian pangeran."

Kyuhyun bukan baru pertama kalinya ia ke kamar banyak pelayan yang ada disana, semuanya akan pergi jika sudah memasuki waktu mandi sang pangeran. Kyuhyun pernah berniat untuk hanya sekedar mengintip, tapi ancaman hukuman gantung selalu berhasil mengurungkan niatnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan menuju ke kolam pemandian pangeran, tapi... "Maafkan hambamu ini pangeran, hamba tidak tahu jika pangeran sudah memasuki pemandian. Maafkan kelancangan dan keterlambatan hamba."

Tapi sepertinya Pangeran manis itu tidak marah, karena pangeran itu hanya diam. Kyuhyun berdiam diri, sambil memegang keranjang bunga. "Ah... ini bunga yang diantarkan oleh kepala pelayan. Apakah Pangeran menginginkan bunga ini di air mandi pangeran."

Sungmin hanya menggeleng. ia kemudian menepi dan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Meski tubuh putih itu terhalang oleh air, tapi masih jelas terlihat setiap lekuk indah sang pangeran. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung lagi dan lagi.

Tubuh Kyuhyun seperti terkena sengatan lebah, rasanya hampir kaku saat ia melihat pangeran keluar dari dalam air dan mendekatinya. Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Ia menatap dalam ke kedua mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang sengaja memintamu mengantarkannya sekarang. Kudengar kau pintar, jadi seharusnya kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan."

Dan detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun tak benar-benar yakin apakah ia berada di dunia nyata atau hanya khayalannya. Tapi setiap sentuhan lembut di seluruh titik sensitifnya terasa sangat nyata.

.  
><strong>END<strong>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>prompt req dari Reviewer FFn <strong>**ming0101 **

**"Hmm... aaaah... auw kyu ! Jangan kasar, lembutlah sedikit !" kata sungmin yang berada di dalam kamar bersama kyuhyun dengan keadaan pintu yang terkunci. Heechul yang mendengarnya sontak berniat mendobrak pintu kyumin dengan menyiapkan kamera dari ponselnya, dan yang terjadi adalah...**

...

"Eh..." Setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu dengan sekuat tenaganya, Heechul harus rela bermalu ria. Dia tersenyum polos tanpa dosa dan menyembunyikan handycam yang ia ambil dari kamar Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa hyung?" Sungmin menatap Heechul. Ya... Sungmin kita yang polos ini benar-benar tak berpikiran aneh. Sungmin membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menurunkan kakinya dari paha Kyuhyun.

Heechul ingin segera kabur tapi, saat melihat tatapan tanda peperangan dari Kyuhyun, ia jadi ikut geram. "Yah, kau tak usah melihatku seperti itu. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Sopanlah sedikit dengan Hyungmu ini."

"Ck..." Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dikerjakannya tadi. "Dasar mesum."

Meskipun lirih, tapi Heechul bisa mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan mesum?"

"Lalu kalau kau tidak mesum, apalagi? Kau kesini tanpa tujuan, sama sekali tidak mungkin." Heechul bingung. Ia menatap Sungmin. "Aku hanya ingin melihat Heebum. Mungkin dia berlari kesini, ak-aku tak menemukannya dimanapun."

"Sekali mesum ya tetap mesum."

Harga diri Heechul seperti jatuh. Ia ingin sekali menjambak Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mesum, pabbo!" Heechul kemudian berpaling dan berjalan menuju pintu dan kemudian menutupnya dengan keras.

"Kyunie, kau suka sekali mengganggu Heechul hyung."

"Dia saja yang mesum. Dia pikir kita sedang melakukan sex, makanya dia bawa handycam."

"Jjeongmalyo?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Sudahlah. Sini, aku bersihkan lagi kakimu."

"Nde... "

.

.

Diluar pintu, Heechul menggeram kecewa. "Menyebalkan."

"Ughh... Hae ah...Pelan. Huhhh..."

Dan radar kemesuman Heechul kembali berdiri. Tadi dia tak melihat Eunhyuk dikamarnya, berarti mereka bercinta di kamar mandi. "Aahahahahaa..." Heechul bergegas namun tetap waspada. IA harus mendapatkan video itu.

.

**END**

.

.

* * *

><p>Gimana? Asyik kan main prompt by req. Nah, kalau ada yang mau ikutan main, cukup komen atau send PM ke aku lewat FFn. Kajja, kita ramein ultah Uri Appa...<p>

LOVE YA!


End file.
